


Prophecy of the Amani Pride

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Lioden (Video Game)
Genre: Amani Pride, F/M, Jira, Lioden - Freeform, Lion Pride, Lions, Lyla - Freeform, Nirah, Peace Pride, kami - Freeform, lion, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: After getting angry at her father, Lyla decides to adventure out into the open. However, her adventure stops as she bumps into a odd looking lion.





	Prophecy of the Amani Pride

“Easy, Lyla.. shift it over just a bit.. it looks way too uneven here..”

“Papa! Stop complaining! If you want this done right, do it yourself!” The young lioness whined a bit to her sire before she pushed the zebra skull back onto the top of the den, not caring one bit how unsymmetrical it was. She was absolutely done with her sire and his shenanigans. “Ugh. I'm just.. going to go out and do other stuff. Who knows, maybe I might come back with a few vulture eggs.. or.. or something at least. I just… I don't want to deal with you right now. Go get Mama to help you.. or someone else in the Pride. Maybe even your sister. Who knows?” Wow, how much more bitter could she get? The older male lion, Kami, glanced toward his daughter in shock at the words. 

“I didn't realize you felt like that, Lyla. I'm dearly sorry. I'll go find some other lioness who isn't busy since your mother is always patrolling… now if you're going to go out, make sure you remain in pride boundaries. Mark the territory when you have to. If you can, snag some leaves as well.. oh! Right. And if you can, we can head out hunting later. As a entire pride. Our food stocks are getting low so we can head out to snag some elephant… and perhaps we can get a few birds and use their feathers for the pregnant lionesses,” Kami rambled to his daughter who had already trotted away. Unfortunately for the male, the female hadn't heard anything and could care less about the words.

Dumb father always complaining and telling her what to do… ugh! It was just so annoying! Lyla couldn't help but grumble to herself as she trotted along and stared at the dusty pale ground, sighing just a bit. Why did her father always have to boss her around? Why wasn't anyone else like that? No one else bossed her around… and her mother didn't boss her around either. Plus, her sire didn't even boss around anyone else! Maybe that was because Lyla was the future queen and she had to learn responsibility… but from the stories she heard from her mother and sire, neither one of the two seemed responsible enough! The young lioness sighed to herself before letting out a surprised yelp as she bumped into something. She stumbled back before falling over, shaking herself off. Her eyes widened and she stared toward what she had bumped into. Oh Atua. It was a manticore. Maybe she should've stayed back at her pride with her father and helped him with stuff. Lyla backed up just a bit, remaining on her back with her guard up high. A paw laid over her chest as she growled just a bit, finding herself speechless.

“Mhn, jeez. Bro, watch where you're going. Look up and open your eyes. Smell the air of October. You could bump into someone with rabies if you ain't careful, bro. Those beasts with rabies have huge eyes and foamy mouths if you didn't know. I ain't got rabies though,” the manticore crooned with a gentle voice as sweet as silk, “I advise you keep those green eyes wide. Oh yes, just like that-”

“Who are you?!” Lyla had rudely interrupted before she caught herself. With a nervous expression, she closed her mouth as her breathing became just a bit more heavy. Why was she so nervous? Because of the tales her sire told her of manticores? Eugh. They were supposed to be big ugly brutes with huge horns, a scorpion tail, and a huge lion body. This one didn't look like that though. Instead he had a really small mane… and bright white eyes. How unnerving. She timidly shifted around, flinching at the toothy crooked smile the manticore flashed.ching the odd creature. Lyla flinched as she saw the creature flash an unnerving smile.

“Me? Oh. I’m Nirah. I’m a manticore if you hadn't noticed,” his scorpion-like tail swished about as he stepped closer toward Lyla. “I visit these lands around every October as I hope for lions and lionesses from all over to bring me Blood Beetles. If they bring enough, I tell them what's going on. Maybe a secret or two as well,” he hummed slyly.

“Blood Beetles? And how do I get them? Where do I get them? What do they look like? And.. and why should I trust you?”

“I assume you /are/ the future queen of the Amani Pride. Correct?”

How creepy was that?! Nirah knew who she was… and she wasn't really reassured by that. Either way she sat up just a bit in case she had to attack. This wasn't making her very comfortable. Rather very.. afraid, “I.. I am… and my name is Lyla.”

“Lyla. I'm still going to call you bro, bro. Now come on, head out and fetch me about fifty blood beetles. They can be found around animals with rabies and they're a very bright red. Come back with fifty and I'll grant you a vision. One that you desperately need to see or else you won't have a pride to be the future queen of,” the male slyly crooned, “I’ll be right here in the same spot… I will be awaiting your return, future queen Lyla,” he grinned grimly and with those words the future queen of the Amani Pride had nervously scampered off to go find those weird beetles he had asked for.

. . .

Rabies. That word was ringing through her mind like buzzing flies after a meal. What were rabies anyway? She had found a few animals with foam around their mouth but her sire had always told her they just were animals who ate too much. From what Nirah said, that didn't sound like rabies though. Beasts with big eyes and foamy mouths… what caused rabies though? And were they able to be cured? More thoughts ran though Lyla’s lion mind as she headed back toward Nirah with the blood beetles. Some were being carried dead in her mouth while some remained alive and stuck to her fur. Some were even in her paw which she limped a bit as not to drop them all. As soon as she arrived to Nirah, she could care less about dropping them. The young lionesses spat out the dead beetles before placing the rest down and shaking some more out of her soft peachy fur. “I got your beetles,” she shakily spoke, trying to wipe off her tongue. Ew. Beetles tasted absolutely disgusting. The lioness scrunched up her face as she watchedd Nirah gather the beetles and count them up.

“Thanks, bro. Now come here,” Nirah spoke with Lyla reluctantly listening. Her eyes stared into Nirah’s and she nervously frowned at what she was seeing, “I advise you to listen. Watch and stare at my eyes. For two of these beetles, you will get one Devil’s Claw that can be used five times. If a lion in your pride has rabies, have them suck on the Claw and sleep. If they have rabies for over twenty four hours, they won't make it. Monitor your future pride with caution and keep the Devil Claws stashed away secretly as a great evil is upon your pride. I don't know if I will be alive by the next October so before I head off, let me give you a little something,” Nirah spoke intently before he placed a paw on Lyla’s head, licking her nose and pulling back. The lioness almost looked like she was in a trance. With a slight smile, Nirah let out a rather loud purr and nuzzled against Lyla because handing over the Devil Claws. The lioness held the Claws in her mouth after licking at Nirah’s cheek. With the roots in her mouth, she didn't dare suck on them as she wanted to keep them as fresh as possible.

“Run, Queen Lyla. Get back to your pride and bury your roots. Store them safely. Monitor your pride… and lastly… don't forget me,” Nirah winked and Lyla took off to her pride. Her legs took her as fast and as far as she could go. The lioness has reached her pride and was quick to dig a hole in the side of the ground near her cave, dropping the Claws. With that she quickly buried them and hopped up onto the top of the cave, proudly staring down at everyone who had returned with lunch. After counting everyone around, she hopped down from the top of the cave to join everyone. Everyone was around, healthy, and happy… which was great. For now she would feast with her pride but when the time rolled around, she would finally act more responsible to protect them all.


End file.
